livingdeaddollsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crying Dame/Script
The following is a transcript for the episode "The Crying Dame". Scripthttp://theloudhouse.wikia.com/wiki/The_Crying_Dame/Script#ScriptEDIT living room, Sadness is crying and Lisa is poking her pants to see if its dirty. Lisa: "Negative, it's clean." and Lynn Sr. opens the door. Rita: "Hey guys, how's it going?" Lynn: "Terrible, Sadness's crying for a hour, and we can't figure out why". Lincoln: "Yeah, we tried anything to get her to stop," up the paperclip board of what could be wrong with her. "She's not hungry, gassy, or sleepy! She has her blankie, and her giraffe!" Rita: Lily up "Well, sometimes, babies just cry and you don't know the reason. Oh, it's okay, sweetie." Lynn Sr.: "You guys did plenty of crying when you were babies, trust me." realizes "Except Lucy. She just...stared at us." Rita: terrified "Yeah. That's why we grew her bangs out." Lucy: "I can still see you." parents quaver with fear Rita: "Anyway, try to have a little patience with Lily, kids. She'll stop crying when she's ready." Leni: "I guess you're right. We'll just learn to live with it." Lola: scoffs "Speak for yourself." Lisa: "Yes, her caterwauling is unbearable." Lincoln: "We need a plan." Lori: inspired "I've got it!" a few steps up Lincoln: "Leaving is not a plan!" Lori: up one of her baby pictures with a toy "No. Fenton the Feel-Better Fox. My favorite toy when I was a baby. He always cheered me up." the attic, while Lily is still crying, the others are looking for the toy. Lori: it out "Aha! I found him!" him to Lily "Look, Sadness. This is Fenton." him on Fenton: and singing "♫''Cheer up, baby, don't you cry / No more tears, it's cheer-up time / Laugh with me and we will be / Happy happy happy''♫" likes it and cuddles with it Lincoln: "Yes! It worked!" giggles and plays it again, this time she dances along Sadness: "I Mean It did She!" Fenton: "♫''Cheer up, baby, don't you cry / No more tears, it's cheer-up time / Laugh with me and we will be / Happy happy happy''♫" parents appear in the attic. Lynn Sr.: with horror "The demon toy! I thought you got rid of that!" Rita: "I thought you did!" Lynn: "What's the big whoop? We got Sadness to stop crying. You're welcome." Rita: "You don't understand! That horrible fox drove us so crazy, we almost didn't have any more children!" Lisa: "Well, you certainly went the other way with that." Lynn Sr.: earmuffs "Come on, honey. We'd better go soundproof our room." Luna: "Dudes, overreact much? It's just a cute little toy." Rita: laughs "It's cute now, but you'll see! YOU'LL ALL SEE!" parents leave, leaving the kids confused Lola: "Pfft. They're just jealous that we're the ones who got Lily to stop crying." Lily:' "Fa Fa." hugs Fenton while an ominous sting plays as the camera zooms in on Fenton, implying that Rita and Lynn Sr. weren't lying Eventually Fenton: "♫''Cheer up, baby, don't you cry / No more tears, it's cheer-up time / Laugh with me and we will be / Happy happy happy''♫" singing begin looping. As the song plays, Lincoln is unable to read his comic, Luna can't jam without the song overlapping, Lucy closes her coffin to block out the noise, Luan and Mr. Coconuts stare at each other, unimpressed, Leni brushes her hair, while her eyes are moving in sync with the song, Lola pours too much tea into a teacup due to being stressed out, and Lana gets blasted by the bathroom sink while fixing it. In the living room, Becky and Whitney, annoyed by Fenton's singing, decide to bail out on Lori Lori: "Wait, you guys, no!" late, as they left already, causing Lori to sigh in defeat. As the song continues to play, more things begin to happen to the siblings. Lisa is blasted out of her room after squirting too much chemicals into a beaker due to being distracted, Lana, sitting in the shower, places a garbage can over her head in hopes of blocking out the noise, Lynn, while tossing a baseball against the wall, gets hit on the head due to looking away, Lincoln knocks down a house of cards he was making due to the song stressing him out, causing him to growl in frustration, and Lola has her head covered with all of her stuffed dolls, while her eyes twitch THREE DAYS LATER kitchen. The song is still playing, and the Dead Dolls appear to be really tired, while their parents read the newspaper. Lola: cranky "Three nights of torture! I cannot lose any more beauty sleep!" Leni: giggly "I was so wished last night, I fell asleep in the middle of cutting Lori's hair." Lori: shocked "What?!" at her reflection on a frying pan and discovers a huge bald spot on the back of her head, and runs away, screaming Lincoln: "Mom, Dad, you were right. We admit it. Fenton is destroying our lives." no response "Mom? Dad?" parents are still wearing the earmuffs Lynn Sr.: of what Lincoln said, shouting "OH! WHEN DID YOU KIDS WAKE UP?" go back to their newspapers and leave Lola: "You guys, I hate to say it, but we have no choice. THE FOX MUST GO! Actually, I didn't hate saying that." and Leni's room. The sisters and Lincoln are having a sibling meeting. Lincoln: "Okay, people, we are ready to commence Operation Freedom From Fenton the Feel-Better Fox. Here's a run-down of Lily's daily schedule." some slides of Lily's activities now including Fenton "Coloring, feeding, bathing, napping, chewing on books. As you can see, she always has Fenton with her. But there is one exception: diaper change time. During this approximately 47-second window, Lily will be separated from the demon toy. That's when we strike." sisters cheer Lincoln: "It's a tough mission, and some of you might not come back, but rest assured that your sacrifice will-" they left "Hey! I did not say "fall out"!" Sadness's room, Luan picks Sadness up Luan: "Okay, Sadness, you know what time it is!" puts Lily on the changing station while Leni and Luna distract her. Luan gives the signal to Lisa on her portable camera Lisa: "Okay, Lynn, go!" skates in quietly and grabs Fenton and tosses it to Lincoln who puts it in a baby stroller that Lucy pushes to the window and dumps Fenton out the window to the twins who pass it to Lori who takes Fenton to a dumpster and throws him in, all while the toy keeps singing. Lily's changing is over, and she notices that Fenton is missing Lincoln: "Now for Phase Two: Operation Keep Lily From Crying. Go, go, go!" makes a balloon animal for Lily, Lola has a tea party with her Lana drives her around in the princess car, Lynn plays with a ball with her, Luna drums with her, and Leni blows bubbles with her, but nothing cheers her up as she yawns Lincoln: "Okay, here's the moment of truth. If Lily can go to sleep without you-know-who, we've done it." nods, picks up Sadness, and puts her in her crib. Eventually, Sadness falls asleep and Lori quietly closes the door Lincoln: "Well, team, I'm proud of you all. It was touch-and-go there for a while, but you believed in yourselves, and more importantly, you believed in each other." that they left again "Dang it." next morning Lola: herself "I finally got some beauty sleep. Oh yeah! I am back!" Leni: "I slept so well, I got up early and made Lori these extensions." up said extensions "Now I just need a stapler." Lori: grabs them "I'll take it from here." grins comes in with Lily Siblings minus Luna: variously "Good morning, Sadness!" puts Lily in her highchair, and the baby looks miserable Leni: "What's wrong, sweetie? You look a little grumpy this morning." Luna: "She's probably just hungry, dude." Leni: [gets ''Sadness's baby food and tries to feed her]'' "Open the airplane. Here comes the tunnel." growls [''Sadness pushes it aside]'' Joy: "Oh. Well, she must not be hungry. Maybe she wants to play." Disgust: "Eww, she must now be hungry. Maybe she wants to play." try playing with building blocks Joy: "Sadness, wanna help me build a castle?" [''Sadness knocks over the castle]'' Luan: a balloon animal "How about I make you a dinosaur?" knocks the balloon away, it pops on the pet cactus, and the eyes float over Lucy's bangs and then pop Lana: a cushion "I know, Lily. Let's build a fort." [While the others build a fort, ''Sadness crawls away. The fort is finished]'' Lana: "Okay, Lily, come on in. But no pooping." beat "Sadness? Sadness?" [The others pop out and see ''Sadness looking at the photo of baby Lulu with Fenton, who she whines over]'' Leni: "O-M-Gosh, you guys, that's why she's been so sad this morning. She misses Fenton." Sugar: "We didn't make her forget about Fenton. We just kept her from crying." dolls guiltily grunt Rain: "Guys, I know we've been loving the peace and quiet, but it's not worth it if our baby sister is sad." Lola: "I hate to say it, but we have to get that fox back. I really did hate saying that." dumpster Lulu threw Fenton in Lana: searched "Sorry, guys. No Fenton. This thing is empty. But I did find a girlfriend for Bitey." up a vicious feral rat Luan: "Shoot. The garbage truck must have already come." Sadie: "To the dump!" drive to the dump and arrive Lulu: "This place is literally huge. How are we ever going to find a little toy in all this trash?" Fenton's song starts playing Joy: "That's how! Follow that annoying song!" find Fenton's voice and find him about to be compacted Dead Dolls: "NO!!!" too late as the crane dumps Fenton through the compactor. He winds down, breaks, spontaneously combusts, and disintegrates Dead''' Dolls:' "Dang it." ''dolls are driving home, remorseful for what happened Lynn: "We're officially the worst dolls ever." Leni: "Poor Sadness. She'll probably blue day super gloomy, dress in black, and listen to sad music all the time." Lucy: the sound of that "We can only hope." suddenly starts humming Fenton's song Lola: "Ugh! Stop singing that!" Luna: "Sorry, dude. It's stuck in my head. Say what you want about that fox, but his tune has a wicked hook." Lulu: "It's kinda stuck in my head, too." Lucy: "Mine, too." Lisa: "It's also rebounding in my cerebellum." Daimen: an idea "Wait. You guys! Maybe there is a way to give Fenton back to Sadness." home, the dolls bring Sadness to a familiar face, which is Lincoln dressed as Fenton Sadness: surprised "Fa-fa?" to him and presses his foot sees it and plays her guitar in secrecy Luna: "♫''Cheer up, baby, don't you cry / No more tears, it's cheer-up time / Laugh with me and we will be / Happy happy happy''♫" ''Sadness:' ''ecstatic "Fa-fa, She's Once!" Lincoln and presses his foot again "Fa-fa! Fa-fa, That was Hillarious." Sean: the viewers "Well, we might be doing this for the rest of our lives, but at least Sadness's happy again." Sadness:' ''clapping "Okay, We Forgive You!" ''Sadnesss Dolls: "♫''Cheer up, baby, don't you cry / No more tears, it's cheer-up time / Laugh with me and we will be / Happy happy happy''♫" keep singing; their parents approach and hear the sound. As they open the door, they witness all their kids under Fenton's spell, put on their earmuffs and run away screaming in horror. The sun reveals to be in the shape of Fenton's face, winking at the viewersCategory:Scripts Category:Season 2 Episode Scripts